New and improved
by Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske
Summary: Weak, useless, a waste... These words cut the girl deeper than any blade could.... I dont own naruto
1. Chapter 1

Sakura - new and improved

* * *

Another story, yes I know I have my other ones, but I have major writers block, so if you have any other ideas to help me out, just write it for me!!! XD

* * *

Pairing will be voted on!! XD

In this story Sakura's parents killed themselves in front of Sakura when she was about 4 years old, why will be said later in the story. No one knows about her past, and she wants to keep it that way. This is set before Sauske leaves and before Sakura becomes Tsunade's apperentice. Enjoy!!! XP

I dont own Naruto or any of the peoples in it, if I did, it would have a lot more Sakura in it!!!!

* * *

Sakura stood by the door, hand shacking on the handle. Tears slilently rolling down her face. A weakling, a waste of space, a lost cause... Even Naruto agreed... Sakura let the handel go. She was about to turm around when Naruto opened the door. Naruto already knew she heard everything they said. He was going to say something to calm her down. He reached his hand out toward her, but Sakura smacked it away and ran. Naruto looked back into the room. Kakashi was angery at himself for not noticing Sakura and Sauske looked like his normal brooding self.

Sakura kept running, she ran through the village gates and into the woods. She ran until her legs gave out. When they did she fell to the ground and stayed there, crying.

* * *

Anko and Kurani saw a flash of pink pass her by. Anko was impressed by the speed. Kurani was impressed by the fact that she felt no chalkra in the girls legs. The saw as the pink flash left the village. The gaurds were going to go after it, but the 2 women said that the girl was training with them. The 2 followed the weak chalkra singal. When they got there, they were surprised to see Kakashi's student laying in the dirt crying and she looked lost.

"Aren't you Kakashi's student?" Kurani said gently. Sakura pulled herself up, two sit on her knees. Her voice barely a whisper. "Yes..."

Anko and Kurani looked at eachother worried. They've seen this girl smiling and laughing, with some shamless flirting, but never as lost as she looked now.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Sakura kept her eyes to the ground, in the same voice as before, " I don't know..." Anko was getting really fed up with this girl. No matter what happened its not enogh to act this depressed.

"What happened?" Kurani was used to taking care of Hinata, so being gental was second nature to her. Sakura gave a dry sob. "They hate me..." Anko and Kurani looked at eachother and back at Sakura. "Who?" Anko said, getting intrested. "My... Team 7..."

"Why?" Sakura looked held her hands to her head. "They say I'm a waste of space a lost cause..." Unknown to the 3 women here, Ibiki also came to see the 'pink flash.' "So your weak?" Sakura stood up. Her voice shacky. "I'm not weak..." Tears ran down her face again.

"Your sitting here crying, laying on the floor." Sakura closed her eyes tight. "It's not my fault!!" Anko, Kurani, and Ibiki looked at Sakura. "No one wants to train me... I try and I try and no one will help!! How is it fair to call me weak!!" Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm not as strong as Naruto! I don't have anything special about me like Sauske and Kakashi!!! But that dosen't give you the right to call me weak!!" Sakura hicupped.

Anko smirked at Kurani. Kurani nodded and smiled. "What if we trained you?" Sakura's eyes went wide. "W-what?"

"You heard me! Is it a yes or a no?" Sakura nodded her head so fast it looked lke it would pop off.

The 2 new teachers laughed. Ibiki came out from the trees smirking. "I offer my experties as well." Sakura's smile grew and she nodded more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER THAT NIGHT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura just finished her bath and was washing up when she heard someone at the door. She quickly put on her pjs and ran to the door and opened it. Her smile fadded into a frown when she saw her team at the door.

"Sakura..." Sakura looked away from them. "Do you need something?" Kakahi spoke up. "We will be leaving for a 2 month mission." Sakura sighed. "We as in me and you guys or you guys?" Naruto sighed. "Us as in not you.." Kakashi said and turned away along with Sauske, Naruto sent Sakura a look full of pity before leaving with Kakashi and Sauske.

Sakura knew they thought she was weak, but leaving her behind like that... she felt like they just put a big ass hole where their place use to be... That night she went to her room and promised she would never cry for them after that night. She cryed herself to sleep for the last time.

* * *

Plz reiview!!!! XD XD 


	2. Chapter 2

HI PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!! XD I'm rly surprised that a got reviews for this story!!!! It was just somethin that kept bothering me, so here it is!! XP The voting starts now cuz depending on who you guys want Sakura with it will change the story line!! XD As you can tell by my name im not a big fan of Sakura Sauske, but if by any chance in hell thats what the readers want, thats what my readers get... BUT PLZ don't want it!!! Gaara is in the village cuz he is on vacation and he hangs out with shikamaru or Neji!!! I have an alarm clock that says Wake up repetedly until it is turn off, its rly annyoin and im rly not a morin person... Anyway no more of my random weirdness!! thank you reviewers and anyone who added me to their alert list and/or favs!! btw I dont own naruto in any way shape or form!!!!

PrincessOfHeartsNYP : I think they were pricks too!! thanks for the review!!

harunosakura: Happy you liked it!! thanks for putting up with me and thanks for reviewing all my stories!!!

Inuyashamistress25: Thanks!! happy you liked it!!! btw thanks for reviewin my other story too!!

Vixen-of-the-hidden-leaf: You can vote every chapter!! Thanks for the votes and the review!!

Addi-Cheeze and Bobby-Toast: Happy to hear you love it!!! btw nice name!! thanks for revewin my other story too!!

ScarletEmber: It is kinda sad aint it? Dont worry things get better!! thanks for revewin my other story too!!

gemgembo: Thanks!!! I thought it was a weird start, happy you liked it!! XD

xnarutoxrocksx: Happy to know it rocks! snedin love ur way!! thanks for revewin my other story too!!

Shion Sonozaki: Thanks for favin!!! happy u liked!!

My-Crimson-Tears: Don't worry she will!! happy u liked it!! btw love the name

Dreamergirl92813: Srry for the time it took to update!! thanks for revewin my other story too!!

(able to vote every chapter!!)

Saukra pairing polls:

Shikamaru: 1

Gaara: 1

'WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP!!!!' An arm reached toward the alam clock that was blaring, picked it up and then threw it into the wall. The girl pulled the covers over her head and fell back to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2 hours later

Anko was standing above the broken clock. "Wow... Not much of a morning person are ya Sakura?" Sakura threw a lamp at Anko and burried herself deeper into her covers. "5 more minutes..." Anko's eye twitched.. _' This girl did not just throw something at me...' _ Anko swiftly took Sakura's covers away and poured frezzing water on her. Sakura jumped out of bed and yelled. "What the fuck?!?!?!?!" Anko smiled. "Training is going to begin!!" Sakura twitched, what was she thinking when she agreed to have this crazy woman teach her.

Sakura made her way to her bathroom and took a bath and everything eles a girl dose in the morning. She walked out of the bathroom in a towel. "where are my clothes?" She asked in a sickingly sweet voice. "Oh those, I burned them! You needed new clothes for your training!!" Sakura twitched, '_someone please kill me now_... Anko threw a bag at her. This will be your first one, put it on, no complants and no bindings.

Sakura walked back into the bathroom and 3 seconds later you could hear a loud scream of "HELL FUCKING NO!!!!"

After a few threats, bad words, and a fight, Sakura stood in front of the mirror and looked down at her clothes. _**'Not to brang or anything, but we look hott!!!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled, pumping her fist into the air. Sakura always would wear bindings because she thought her breast were way too big, but when she modles these clothes, well, she loves them.

She looked down at her clothes, if you could call them that. She had a black/silver bathing suit top on as her shirt, and a thong with the side string over her shorts so they could show, and short shorts, she also had fishnets covering part of her stomic (sp?) and wrapings going down her thighs.

Ok, she looked kinda whorey, but it was better than a lot of what kids her age werer wearing, I mean most girls barely have anything on!!!

Anko looked over the clothes she picked out with satifaction. Getting Sakura a love life is something her and Kurani agreed on last night. "Alright, lets go!!" She draged Sakura out of her house and walked in the streets proudly, showing off Sakura's new clothes. Many stop and stared at the beauty, including Shikamaru and Gaara. Both asking themselves, _'When did Sakura get curves?'_ Sakura, not use to all the attention blushed, giving her an innocent look. This drove the men wild, sexy yet innocent what a cambo.

When Anko and Sakura left the village gossip started up among the women and some men. She looked so beautiful. Shikamaru snapped out of his daze a little after Gaara did. "Well, thats not something you see every day." Shikamaru said shrugging, cursing his hormons. Gaara nodded and the went to Shikamaru's house to play some shoji(sp?).

Anko stoped in the middle of the forest. "Alright, we've each got diffrent times and days to teach you. I'll be teaching you in the mornings, every other morning. Ibiki has you the same days I do, and in the mornings when I don't have you. Basicly you'll be with him every day. You'll be with Kurani in the afternoons when you have Ibiki in the mornings." She took a deep breath. "Now that thats out of the way.." She threw weights at Sakura, they landed in front of her. "Put those on and your tijutsu (sp?) training will start!"

Sakura nodded and tried to pick up the weights and couldn't even lift them. "What the hell is in these things!!" Anko smirked. "They are the weight Gai wears, he was gonna have those as his new ones, but thought he needed more weights, so I asked him for them. I also costimized them so noone would think their weights" She gave a sadisitic smirk. "Put them on already." Sakura sat on the ground and put weights on each of her legs and each of her arms. The weights looked like braslects and matched her clothes.

She finally got them on and tried to stand. After about 20 mins she finally stood, and when she did, Anko started attacking her. _' I'm gonna die by the end of today...'_ That was Sakura's last thought before she consintrated on staying alive.

Around sunset

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura is laying on the floor covered in bruses and cuts, smiling. Anko satting next to her, bandeging her wounds. "Sakura, you did better than I thought you would." Sakura tried to sit up, still not use to the wights. "Thanks, I think... Do I have to keep these wights on all day every day?" Anko nodded "And every week 50 more pounds will be added to your 250 pounds." Sakura's mouth droped, this woman is purly sadisitic.

Ibiki walked toward them and smirked. "You weren't suppose to try and kill her you know." Anko laughed. "You know how I tend to take things over board." Ibiki nodded, then turned to sakura, "Lets go." Sakura stood up slowly, wincing at the weights, and followed Ibiki to the torture tower, were they kept crimanls that neede to be interigated. "Your about to get some hands on insprience. Sakura nodded slowly, kinda scared of what she'd see.

Sakura walked in with Ibiki everywhere he went, like his shadow. She took notes and remembered certin things people did and what they ment. She was kinda afraid of what happened in here, but she would become strong no matter what. This ment she had to understand how to get inside someones mind. She looked as the guys Ibiki was interrigating and sallowed hard. Oh yeah, she was definatly afraid...

11:34 pm

"Get some sleep Sakura, I have you first thing in the morning. .." He saw Sakura nod, he sighed. He remembered the first time he was in there, he was 2 years older than Sakura and definatly stronger in mind and phsically. He was tramatized after his first time. He placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. She jumped slightly and looked up. "Don't worry, the fear will blow over... Me, Anko, and Kurani are here for you." Sakura smiled slightly. "Thank you." She bowed and turned away, to walk to her house.

On her way home she saw Shikamaru and Gaara. She was still kinda scared of Gaara, but she would put up with it. She was trying to get stronger, she can't be afraid of someone who tried to kill her. She smiled, and with diffculty waved over at them. "Hey guys!!" They saw Sakura and walked over. Shikamaru and Gaara's hormons comin in to bother them again.

"Hey Sakura." "Hi.." Sakura was shocked Gaara even said hi to her. "What are you guys doing out here so late at night?" Shikamaru shruged. "My trobblesum (sp?) mother wanted to stuff us with her home cooked meals." Gaara looked at Sakura and noticed she had more bandeges raped around her than she did that morning. "What about you?" Gaara asked. "I'm going home right now! I just got finished with my training." Sakura said proudly.

"You look worn out." Sakura smiled. "Yeah, but I've never felt better!!" She looked at her watch. "I should get home, gotta wake up early tomarrow." She began to walk away, Gaara and Shikamaru stairing at her hips swing. They looked at eachother and came to a silent agreement. They walked up till each of them was on one of Sakura's sides. Sakura was shocked, but didn't saw anything about it, she just smiled.

When they got to Sakura's houes she turned to the boys. "Thanks for walking me home!" She gave them both pecks on the cheek, opened the door to her house, walked in and closed the door. Leaving two simi blushing guys to walk away, Gaara going to his hotel and Shikamaru going home.

Sakura walked up her stairs, took a bth put on some pjs and fell asleep on her coach. Her last thought was _' I will get stronger, and when I do, I'll bash team 7's heads in...'_

* * *

_ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD XPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
_

* * *

Plz review!!!!! XD XD 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!! XD

harunosakua: Thanks for the vote, and yes, she will bash their heads in!! XD

Bluerose41: AHH! Puppydog eys!! XP Thanks for the vote!!

xXxXxXxLoZeRxXxXxXx: Happy u liked it toast fairy!! XP

ScarletEmber: thank you.. all alarm clocks she be distroyed...thanks for the spelling help!! XD and im not that goog at writing.

pinkcherryblossom225: thank for the vote and the review!!

Dreamergirl92813: Gaara blushing is cute!! XP

Voting still is on!! vote every chapter if u want

* * *

Saukra pairing polls: 

Shikamaru: 3

Gaara: 3

Neji: 1

On w/ the story!!!! XD

* * *

Sakura woke up slowly, to her screeching alarm clock. _' Damn Ino and her fucking humor...'_ She slamed the poor abused watch into the wall. Sakura slowly got up and went into her bathroom. After a bath and everything, she walked into her kitchen, only to find Ibiki sitting at her table.

Sakura's eye twitched. _'How the fuck do they get in here?!?!?!'_ Sakura walked by him and cooked some eggs and backon. She gave some toIbiki and sat herself down to eat.

He found it funny that she would just sit there, as if someone didn't just break into her house. He slowly ate the food that was given to him. He looked at Sakura's tired face and his little brothers face flashed through his mind. _' I will not make the same mistakes...'_

Sakura sighed as she washed the dishes. "At least your quiter in the mornings than Anko." Ibiki chuckled. "Ready to go?" Sakura nodded, not mentioning the nightmares she had last night, about what happens in that tower.

* * *

They made their way to the tower and walked in. Sakura felt shivers run down her spine when she heard the screams. Ibiki saw this and put his hand on her shoulder. She clamed a little at his touch. She swallowed and pushed forward. Too late to turn back.

Ibiki had her help him by determining what their body language. When she got something wrong, it was another lap she had to run around the village. Sakura, still feeling the heaviness of the weights, tried not to screw up.

* * *

They went to cell after cell. Who knew there were so many evil things going on inside the village. Sakura flinched as a guy confessed to raping his daughters, more than once. _' I don't think I'll ever look at this village the same way ever again...'_ She saw as the guy was draged out. Life in prison, because after he finished, he killed both of his daughters and dug them in the garden behind his house. Sakura watched, thanking the gods her parents weren't that abusive. Her parents...

* * *

Sakura's eyes glazed over. Images flashed through her mind. bodies, heads, blood. Ibiki noticed Sakura's dazed look and gently sook her. "Are you ok?" Sakura snapped out of her daze. "Yeah, that just kinda scared me..." Ibiki nodded and they countinued their day. This went on till sunset.

* * *

Ibiki walked with Sakura to her next trining area. Sakura eyes went wide. This was teams 7 first training ground... The bell test... Sakura took a shallow breath. _'I can do this!!'_

Kurani walked up to us. "Still sane?" Ibiki noded and She laughed. "Good, because for genjutsu you must have a strong mind. I'll be helping in ninjutsu as well!" Sakura nodded. Fanally. someone who didn't act like a syco. "Now, your going to practice until you've run out of chalkra! This way when you do it later, it will be easier." Sakura sweat dropped, shes just as sadistic as Anko... What in the hell was she thinking when she agreed to be tought by these people...

The moon is high in the sky and Sakura is down on the floor. Shes right, Kurani is just as sadistic, but none the less, Sakura smiles. Kurani smirks. She has really good chalkra control. Sakura tries to move and just falls back down. Kurani lifts Sakura up and gets her home. In a month, this girl will be stronger than anyone on team 7.

* * *

Sakura has another nightmare and wakes up around 5:30. '_Anko isn't here yet.' _She got up and went downstairs, to her surprise Ibiki was there. He grined at Sakura. _'The lazy ass wants food...'_ Sakura smiled. She made food for herself, Ibiki and Anko. Who knows, maybe Kurani would join in on this new tradition. When Anko got there she was surprised to see Sakura up, and to see her an Ibiki sitting at the table, having a sort of family breakfeast. She saw there was an open spot with some food, so she sat down and ate.

After this, she dragged Sakura to her new training spot.

* * *

This went on for 3 weeks. Kurani did join their morning tradition. Sakura was already really strong. She also has been given notes on poisons and on healing stuff. Her new clothes were still the talk of the village. She had new clothes and a new attitude. Ibiki, Anko and Kurani thre her into as many missions as possible.

* * *

Today was her first day off and she was going to enjoy it. Sakura was walking through the village, saying hi to many. _'My life totally rocks.'_ Sakura was dazed and she ran right into Neji. She fell on her butt and looked up. She smiled and took Neji's outstreached hand. "Sorry about that!" Neji looked at her. He just returned from his misson and this was the first time he saw the new Sakura. He swallowed. "No problem." Shikamaru and Gaara came up to the 2.

"Hey Neji, Sakura." Shikamaru said. Gaara nodded his head as a greeting. Sakura smiled at the 2 men. She hadn't seen them scence that night they walked her home. Her stomic growled, she blushed. "Guess I'm hungery! See you guys later!" "You could come eat with us." Shikamaru said, before he relized what he said.Troublesome hormons. Sakura smiled. "Better than eating by myself!" The other two were going to complain, until they saw Sakura smile. Damn their hormons. They spent the day together. At night, they took Sakura back to her house. She gave each guy a kiss on the sheek and walked into her house.

* * *

Sakura got a phone call from Ino. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata came over and the girls stayed up all night, telling secrets and playing around. _' Yeah, my life fuckin' rocks!!'_

* * *

Plz review!! XP 


End file.
